dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Exialia Halphas
Exialia Halphas (エックスヒアリャ・ハルパス, Ekkusuhiaria Harupasu) is an mysterious woman- martial arts master, also known by her monkier of "Undefeated of the East" (東方不敗, "Tohofuhai"). Appearance Exialia's physical appearance is that of a young woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, and a large bust. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Altron: The name of Exialia's gauntlets; Altron are uniquely shaped gauntlets that are golden in colouration. They contain an enhanced extendible claw, designed for quick melee strikes. When needed, the top and bottom parts of the forearm folds forward to form a dragon's head for attack. While more powerful, this method of attack is not flexible at all. They have very limited maneuverability and can only be launched in straight-line attacks. When launched, 4 miniature wings in the rear of the gauntlet control the direction the attack when launched. Powers and Abilities Exialia is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. In true Bruce Lee imitation fashion, she tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) whenever she fights. Kurenai even comments that "such sounds are irksome". Techniques Hadōken '(波動拳, hadouken, ''"Surge Fist", a Japanese neologism, also "Wave Motion Fist"): Exialia's signature technique; Exialia's willpower is utilized to focus ki into and through the palms. As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surging ki wave is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction; manifested in the form of a light-azure sphere of ki that inflicts massive damage. Exialia will usually be immobilized for a short time after performing this move, leaving her vulnerable to counterattack. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach an Explosive Wave. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an Explosive Wave is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the ki particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure ki and destroying the target from within. *'''Gou Hadoken (豪波動拳, "Great Surge Fist"): The Gou Hadoken is a more powerful version of the Hadoken, comparable to the Super Kamehameha. Executed in the same way as the original Hadoken, Exialia fires a surge shock that travels in a straight line toward the opponent at blistering speeds. This Hadoken is a life-threatening technique, but the lethality of the Gou Hadoken is literally increased whenever her killing intent is being embraced. **'Metsu Hadoken' (滅波動拳, "Destruction Surge Fist"): Using the energy of her ki aura, Exialia charges a Hadoken that is one of the most powerful variants of the move; it is able to cancel any type of ki blast while continuing to hit the opponent. Its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Not only was the first victim's body battered and broken after being hit by it, but it caused him intense muscle spasms, and even the place on the foe's arm where Exialia grabbed with her hand right before firing it was badly burned. Bakunetsu Finger (爆熱祢津フィンガー, "Erupting Burning Finger"): Through continuous ki compression and the spinning loops of her gauntlet rotating at astounding speeds, Exialia compresses the energy of the Hadoken around her fist, intensifying the ki by convergence and acceleration, turning her fist a shining golden. This attack promises absolute destruction, which is granted by causing friction with the hydrogen in the air by the sheer ferocity of the blow, generating a medium-sized explosion upon impact. The resulting resonance of the energy-imbued fist can crush the target and is particularly dangerous to aliens. It is capable of tearing through Kachin and even through weak defenses. Visually, this technique is a reference to the infamous Shining Finger utilized by the Shining Gundam in Mobile Fighter G Gundam- Exialia even tells her opponent that she was watching "some mecha anime" while creating the attack. To further hammer this fact in, Exialia has often declared while utilizing this attack, "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power. It’s burning grip tells me to defeat you! Now here I go, Erupting Burning Finger!" (この私の手は、圧倒的なパワーを点灯します。それの書き込みのグリップを敗北するよう指示 ！ここに行く今、爆熱祢津フィンガー！, "Watashi no kono te ga hikatte unaru! Omae wo taose to kagayaki sakebu! Hissatsu, Bakunetsu Fingaa!"). After Bakunetsu Finger, Exialia can subsequently discharge the remaining energy in an attack called "Blazing Finale", where the energy flies off her fist in a wave of ki towards her foe. *'Master Finger': A nonlethal variant of Bakunetsu Finger; where Exialia; also, the original. The Finger technique was invented to adhere to Buddhist tenets of not killing, and was originally intended to be used by a human. Exialia channels ki from her palm through her three middle fingers, which is then released into the opponent's head, where it interferes with their motor functions and temporarily disables them. Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan (超球覇王電影弾, "Super Sphere Supreme King Electric Shadow Bullet"): Exialia intensifies her ki by convergence and acceleration, before letting out this energy to allow her to move at speeds where the human eye can no longer track her- it can be theorized that she can keep up this speed as long as she wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of solidified ki, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds her as she moves. Exialia mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as she moves. Fuunsaiki (風雲再起, "Cloudy Air Second Rousing"): A basic close-combat technique; it is a fancily named One-Inch Punch. The one inch punch is a skill which uses explosive power to generate tremendous amounts of impact force at extremely close distances. When performing this one inch punch Exialia stands with her fist very close to the target (the distance depends, usually from 0–6 inches). A quick movement of the wrist produces the force needed, the wrist is held with the knuckles facing out on a horizontal axis, the wrist is then moved up and a strike is produced with the bottom two knuckles. This blow is severely augmented compared to a regular one inch punch due to being infused with Exialia's ki, which focuses at the very tips of her knuckles due to her gauntlets regulating the flow of ki coursing through her arm. The etymology of this attack comes from the second half of the title of the Chinese movie The East Is Red (東方不敗 - 風雲再起, "Invincible East - The Revival"). 風雲再起 is a four-character Chinese idiom meaning "revival". *'Zenshin' (前身, "Previous Position"): Exialia spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement, unleashing a powerful rising uppercut, knocking the opponent to the ground with much damage. It is a common technique in her arsenal; most often utilized for surprise attacks. **'Keiretsu' (系列, "Order of Succession"): Exialia spins and rockets upwards with some horizontal movement with an exceedingly powerful uppercut that creates a spiraling vacuum of flames, creating a vacuum effect which sucks in the opponent and strikes multiple times. Then, she transitions into three more kicks aimed at the legs, chest and head. She then throws another kick to the chest before landing a jumping kick to foul the opponent's balance, and finishes the attack by turning and throwing an uppercut that transitions into another spiral of flames. ***'Tenpa Kyouran' (点播供覧, "Sowing Spaced Seeds Raging Waves"): Exialia delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's mid-section, just as she yells "Tenpa!" and then follows up by delivering a fierce uppercut to the their chin. She then keeps her fist under the opponent's chin and applies a lot of pressure (enough to flatten the opponent's chin). She then yells "Kyouran!" and proceeds on to deliver a devastating uppercut that inflicts a great deal of damage, delivering ten severe blows; all of which require the utmost focus and temperament to perform correctly. Hyakka Ryōran (百花繚乱, "Many Flowers Blooming in Profusion"): Sekiha Tenkyoken (関破天虚拳, "Stone Breaking, Sky Shocking Fist"): The secret ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East. An 'earth-splitting, heaven-piercing' attack, Sekiha Tenkyoken is a powerful technique whose secret lies in mastering one's ki while also discovering both the significance and insignificance of one's life. *'Bakunetsu Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken' (爆熱祢津フィンガー・関破天虚拳, "Erupting Burning Finger Stone Breaking Sky Shocking Fist"): A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where Bakunetsu Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush it's opponent. **'Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken' (関破ラブラブ天虚拳, "Stone Breaking Love Love Sky Shocking Fist"): A joke move created by Exialia, which harnesses the "power of love" to release a giant Sekiha Tenkyoken. Transformations Relationships Trivia *Exialia's first name is derived from "exousia", the Koine Greek for "authority." *Her last name, Halphas, is a reference to Count Halphas, in Goetia, is an Earl of Hell, and reigns over twenty-six legions of demons. *Exialia's title is homeage to Dongfang Bubai, the transsexual leader of the Sun-Moon Sect in Jin Yong's wuxia fiction, The Smiling, Proud Wanderer. *The name of Exialia's gauntlets, Altron is derived from the Chinese term "Er Tou Long", meaning twin headed dragon. Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Shikumian Category:Martial Arts Master